poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard
sonic and red's adventures of the lion guard is an upcoming sonic the hedgehog and angry birds/Lion King crossover TV series Lion King crossover TV series It is a midquel to masked rider's adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (with the last two episodes taking place after the events of that film) and a sequel to sonic and red's adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future after the remake version of that film. Plot Sonic, Red and gang are back with A new members name Rockruff and Zen Aku Dex Stewart Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and more they must protect the pridelands with his new friends leonard and the pigs are join Janja after he reformed Dr. Robotnik and Leonard and the villains join Makucha to destroy Sonic and friends after they made the Tree of Life Sonic and friends needs not noticing Makucha, Chuluun and Ora are following. Trivia * Natsume Amano Keisuke Amano Touma Tsukinami Akinori Arihoshi Ayame Himeno the shadowside yokai Zen aku Dex Stewart Rockruff Donkey Kong Diddy Kong The digimon tamers and their digimon ladybug and Cat Noir and the miraculous team and Sonia and Manic the hedgehogs will guest star in every episode of this TV series, Dr. Robotnik Leonard and the villains and hawk moth will work for any of the real show's villains in the first and second seasons * Due to Dex Stewart and his friends staying with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara during the events of masked rider's adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * In season 3 sonic tails Amy knuckles and shadow Will got his boom designs when they grow up * Sonia and Manic and the freedom fighters will get his first appearance in Red and Sonic vs. Lions of the Outlands * Some songs from lazytown will be in the series in season 1 season 2 and season 3 Season 1 Episodes * Sonic, Red and The Rise of Makuu * Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots * Bunga the Wise * Can't Wait to be Queen * Eye of the Beholder * The Kupatana Celebration * Cosmo, Lena and Fuli's New Family * The Search for Utamu * Follow That Hippo * The Call of the Drongo * Paintings and Predictions * The Mbali Fields Migration * Wave, Chuck, Bunga and the King * Never Roar Again (Amy, Dewey, rainbow Dash, deku, and kion episode) * The Imaginary Okapi * Too Many Termites * The Trouble with Galagos * Janja's New Crew * Baboons * Beware the Zimwi * Red and Sonic vs. Lions of the Outlands * The Lost Gorillas * The Trail to Udugu (Kion and Kiara episode) * Ono's Idol * Beshte and the Hippo Lanes * Ono the Tickbird Season 2 Episodes * Babysitter Bunga * The Savannah Summit * The Travelling Baboon Show * Mario, Sally, Ono and the Egg * Red and Sonic and The Rise of Scar * Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Knights * Swept Away * Rafiki's New Neighbors * Ochaco Uraraka Lena and Zen-Aku’s Rescue in the Outlands * The Ukumbusho Tradition * The Bite of Kenge * Ellie hailey Anne manic sonia bomb Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas * Renamon and the Morning Report * Donkey Kong and the Golden Zebra * Tails and the Little Guy * Divide and Conquer * The Scorpion's Sting * Sally and The Wisdom of Kongwe * The Kilio Valley Fire * Undercover Kinyonga * Cave of Secrets * Huey and the Zebra Mastermind * Della and the Hyena Resistance * The Underground Adventure * Aaron, Zane, Beshte and the Beast * Pride Landers Unite * Stella and the Queen's Visit * The Fall of Mzimu Grove (Kion episode) * Fire from the Sky (Anga episode) Season 3 Episodes * Sonic and Red and the Battle for the Pride Lands (sonic, Red, Kion and Janja episode) * Toshinori Yagi Chuck and the Harmattan * The Accidental Avalanche (Kion and Anga episode) * Jay and Luigi vs. the Ghost of the Mountain (Jay, Luigi, Bunga and Chuluun episode) * Marsh of Mystery * Natsume and Dragon Island * Journey of Memories (Makini episode) * The Race to Tuliza (Fuli episode) * Cat Noir, Manny and Shadow vs. Mama Binturong (Cat Noir, Manny, Shadow and Mama Binturong episode) * Friends to The End (Poppy and Kion episode) * Sonic and the Tree of Life (Kion and Rani episode) * Touma and The River of Patience * Little Old Ginterbong * Poa the Destroyer * Kai Says Long Live the Queen * The Lake of Reflection * Triumph of the Roar (Sally, Cosmo and Kion episode) * Journey to the Pride Lands (Natsume, Amy and Kion episode) * Return to the Pride Lands (Sonic, Red and Kion episode) Category:Supernexochannel Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/Disney Crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Disney crossovers Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series